1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to power management of microprocessors, and more particularly to logical methods for saving power in a multi-core processor.
2. Description of Related Art
Power management in processors has become increasingly important as the processing power has increased. Several methods have been used to reduce power consumption in processors.
Typically, these methods consider adjusting physical parameters, e.g., voltage, clock frequency, at advantageous times to reduce power consumption. Many different methods reduced power consumption by scaling the frequency and/or the voltage. These methods relied upon physically changing the frequency and/or the voltage.